


Things You Can Say To Your Dog But Not Your Husband

by l2set



Series: Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Come Eating, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Kissing, Lone Wolf Hanzo (Sorta), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play (Sorta), Rough Sex, Rug Burn, Some Name Calling, boot licking, literal pet names, pre-negotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: "You wagging your tail for me, buddy?" Mccree cooed, leaning over Hanzo's body. He moved a hand off of his hip, and pet down the wolf head on Hanzo's head. Hanzo let out a little whine at that, as Mccree's hand came down his face and scratched his beard roughly. "You can speak, boy."or, Hanzo and Mccree play a little game.





	Things You Can Say To Your Dog But Not Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> how dare @[ghostfart69](http://ghostfart69.tumblr.com) give me a dumb prompt and a dirty meme at the same time. this is not what intended to write, and im kinda like ... cant believe im posting this.

"What a good boy you are," Mccree praised, petting the faux wolf head placed on Hanzo's crown.

Hanzo's face was covered in spunk, drying and clumping together in his lashes; he was blinking rapidly to keep it from sticking, and utterly failing. Mccree rubbed the wolf mask again, some of his come dripping off its snout. Hanzo had his head tilted back, drool coming out of his mouth and one eye shut.

"You know, you let some of my seed get away, _Balto_ ," Mccree said. He pushed Hanzo's head down, and Hanzo went willingly.

Hanzo put his nose to the floor, cheek pressed against Mccree's boot. Out of his one open eye he could see the come on Mccree's boot, and he licked his lips. He mouthed at the side of the boot, tongue licking in long strokes. Hanzo could hear Mccree moan above him, and he lapped up the come on the leather. He licked up the shaft of the boot, trying to see Mccree's face as it stared down at him.

Mccree moved his other booted foot, and pushed Hanzo's face away, forcing him down on the rug. Hanzo let out a whine, trying to resist and Mccree pushed harder. Hanzo fell face first into the carpet, and Mccree moved behind him. He grabbed Hanzo's hips and manhandled him into the position he wanted: ass high, and face down into the rough fibers of the carpet.

Mccree looked down at him, and bent over his body to adjust the wolf head there. Hanzo grunted as Mccree leaned into him, jeans and shirt rubbing against his bare skin. Mccree was still hard, cock pressing against Hanzo's ass. He humped against him, Hanzo pressing against him, cheek rubbing on the carpet.

Mccree pulled back, running his hands up Hanzo's back. He lined his cock up with Hanzo's hole, already slick and ready from earlier preparations. Neither of them had wanted to pause in the middle of their game once it started, and Hanzo was glad that they had decided to get him ready earlier. Mccree pressed inside of him in one fluid motion, Hanzo's body sliding over the rug at the force.

"Fuck, _Champ_ ," Mccree grunted. His hands went back to Hanzo's hips, gripping too hard to feel comfortable. Hanzo tried pushing back on Mccree's dick, helping him bottom out even more. "Eager, like a bitch in heat, huh?"

"Jesse - " Mccree laid a smack across Hanzo's ass, and he yelped, body jumping forward.

"I didn't ask you to speak, _Fido_ ," Mccree said. He rocked back, and fucked into Hanzo, his whole body jolting and rubbing against the carpet. "Only good boys get treats."

Hanzo whined at that, relaxing himself as Mccree slammed into him again. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as his body rubbed against the carpet; he could feel it pulling on his skin, itchy and burning. His own cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, and shimmied his hips as Mccree continued to fuck him relentlessly to try to get some relief.

They had been working keeping Hanzo hard through most stimulation, training him to not come untouched. He was getting better at it, and the feeling of denial merely turned Hanzo on more. Mccree was good at ignoring him during their games. Hanzo wiggled again, trying to get some relief as the head of Mccree's dick came in contact with his prostate.

"You wagging your tail for me, buddy?" Mccree cooed, leaning over Hanzo's body. He moved a hand off of his hip, and pet down the wolf head on Hanzo's head. Hanzo let out a little whine at that, as Mccree's hand came down his face and scratched his beard roughly. "You can speak, boy."

Hanzo let out a small yip, feeling a bit stupid for complying. Mccree awarded him with another scratch through his beard and a squeeze to his hip. Feeling more confident, Hanzo let out a louder bark, and he could feel Mccree chuckle as he fucked into him again. He received a scratch through his beard, and Mccree cooed at him, face leaning close to his ear.

"Such a well trained pup," Mccree whispered to him. Hanzo let out another bark, and Mccree's hips stuttered. His body moved Hanzo's across the rug, Hanzo grunting at the carpet catching on his skin.

Mccree pulled out, dropping Hanzo's hips. His dick was wet with come, and he grabbed Hanzo by the wolf head, and pulled him up. He brought his face around to his softening dick, pressing it against his mouth. Hanzo took it eagerly, licking it clean as Mccree groaned.

"Who's a good boy?" Mccree asked, patting Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo whined in response, letting Mccree's dick slip out of his mouth. It was shiny with saliva, and Hanzo turned his face up, still covered in spunk and looked at Mccree with his one open eye. "That's right, it's you. You're a good boy."

Mccree stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. He patted the wolf head again, and scratched under Hanzo's chin. He ran a thumb through the dried come on his face, and smiled. Hanzo gave a pitiful yip, still staring at Mccree.

"Go to bed, doggie," Mccree ordered, pointing to a large dog bed next to their actual bed. Hanzo shuffled to it on his knees, and laid down, curling in on himself, cock still hard and heavy. It was leaking and he couldn't get relief.

Mccree turned and walked away whistling. Hanzo stared at him as he disappeared into the bathroom. He blew out a breath, forcing himself to relax with his arms still tied behind his back. His mouth tasted like come and dick, and he couldn't believe that once again he had been convinced to suck on a cock that he let up his ass. He could hear Mccree moving around in the bathroom, silently urging him to hurry up and clean him.

Mccree stepped out of the bathroom, having changed into a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. He had a towel and some aloe with him, and he walked to Hanzo, and took off the wolf head. He picked him up and settled him on the bed in his lap. He gently wiped his face clean before untying him. He used the same towel to clean between his legs, and wipe down the come leaking from him.

"Ready?" Mccree asked, and Hanzo nodded blowing air out of his nose. Mccree wrapped his metal hand around Hanzo's cock and jerked him fast and hard. Hanzo bucked into it, spilling himself quickly over Mccree's prosthetic.

Mccree let his cock go, pressing kisses to Hanzo's face. He wiped his hand clean with the towel, and wrapped Hanzo's in his arms as he came down from his orgasm. He pet through his hair, and scratched his scalp where it was shaved as Hanzo put himself back together.

"Thank you," Hanzo murmured, tucking his face into Mccree's neck. Mccree hummed, and shifted Hanzo a bit, taking in his naked body. He had rug burn on one side of his face, down part of his chest and on both knees. "That was good."

"Mmhm," Mccree agreed. "What me to help rub aloe into those burns?"

Hanzo nodded, and Mccree shook his head. Hanzo was just on the edge of passing out, he could tell. He moved him off of his lap, and laid him down gently on the bed, getting to work on rubbing him down. Hanzo was pliable and went with Mccree's notions, every so often making kissing noises for extra love.

"Was I a good boy?" Hanzo asked, voice sleepy. Mccree put his forehead to Hanzo's and rubbed his face with his flesh hand.

"Always." He pressed a kiss to his lips, and laid down next to him, gathering in his arms for a nap. Both dreaming of when they could play the game again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah? well, u kno, i was kinda iffy about publishing this because well, i uh, dont normally publish these things - i write them and hide them away. 'cos i dont want yall to know how actually nasty i am. and here we are. this is not beta'd.
> 
> please for the love of whoever, let me know what u thought. im dying. i have to know. 
> 
> and, please feel free to come to talk to me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
